Current tubular technology used in various sporting goods, automotive, aerospace and similar applications can generally be divided into two major technologies: (1) metals such as steel, aluminum or titanium and (2) composites such as graphite/epoxy, fiberglass, and/or other fiber/resin combinations.
Additionally, sub-categories of these technologies exist which can vary by processing, such as casting, forging or extruding metals, or flag wrapping, filament winding or molding composites.
The application the technology will be used in typically dictates the specific materials and processes ultimately used. In addition to desired performance criteria, such as weight, strength or stiffness, other factors also come into the equation such as cost, cosmetic attributes and marketing appeal, as well as manufacturing issues and constraints.
Notably, differing materials have differing inherent strengths and weaknesses and product design engineers generally try to exploit particular properties to overcome weaknesses in the materials.
For example, “Chrome-Moly” steel is an excellent material for many tube related products. It is strong, relatively inexpensive, available in many sizes and variations and has a well-developed reputation with manufacturers and designers. However, it is also a heavy material and is considered “old” technology for many new products/markets.
Thus, technology which better exploits the attractive properties of materials, while diminishes the effects of less desirable properties, and methods for manufacturing the same, are desirable.